charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinetic Orbing
Telekinetic orbing (similar to Apportation) is a combination of the orbing and telekinesis powers. It allows the user to move objects magically by will like telekinesis, but it transports from one location to the other through orbing. Witches with whitelighter ancestry, such as Paige Matthews and Wyatt Halliwell, may possess this ability. Full whitelighters themselves may possess certain forms of this ability. Paige never gained the skill to orb demons into a wall like other telekinetics might do until 2006. ("Gone With The Witches") Commonly she used the power to orb energy and fireballs back at the opponent or moving crystals into the position by calling "crystals, circle" to set up an instant cage. This power will continue to grow to the point where she will no longer have to call for objects, but just have to concentrate on them, and she will be able to move objects with heavier mass. Users of this Ability *Simon Marks *Paige Matthews *Chris Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell *Matthew Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Elders *Henry Mitchell (with Paige's powers) *Patra Types of Telekinetic Orbing Calling (Voice) The first form of telekinetic orbing Paige Matthews mastered upon realizing her powers, this involves seeing an object and "calling" it (in her case, usually literally saying the name of the object) and having it disappear in a glow of orbs only to appear again in a glow of orbs in the users hand a moment later. ("Charmed Again") As this power becomes more powerful, eventually the witch can orb the item to them self without verbally stating its name. Paige experienced the ability to do this while in Limbo where powers were enhanced, orbing the Dragon blade to her without even calling for it. ("Enter the Demon") Image:Paige candle 1.jpg|Paige fails to telekinetically move the candle Image:Paige candle 2.jpg|"...if I can't even move that candle..." Image:Paige candle 3.jpg|Unknowingly "calling" for it, it orbs into her hand Image:Paige candle 4.jpg|in a shimmer of blue and white lights Throwing Throwing involves having on object orb and float towards you, still surrounded in orbs, and fly in a desired direction while still guided by orbs. This power was especially useful for redirecting energy balls. While fighting the Necron, Paige called the Auger Shell draining the life out of Phoebe off of her, and was able to send it flying without ever touching it or give it orders where to go at the Necron. ("A Witch's Tail, Part 2") Image:Paige throws a lamp.jpg|A lamp spins, while orbing, and flying at Piper and Phoebe Image:Paige directs auger shell.jpg|Orbing an Auger Shell off Phoebe, sending it flying at the Necron Sending or remote orbing One advancement of the telekinetic orbing power is the ability to send other people somewhere. The user can merely wave their hand, and send another person to a specific location instead of having to orb with them. Elders have this ability. Leo Wyatt, as an Elder, had this power. When Phoebe was stuck at magic school without a way to get to Piper and Paige, she asked him for some orbing-assistance, and he simply raised his hand toward her to send her off to them. Paige's powers advanced to this level in 2005. In one instance for example, she sent Darcy back to the Manor with Pandora's box by raising her hand and saying "Home!" Darcy disappeared in a glow of orbs, and came to a rough landing in the attic. ("Charmed Noir", "Little Box Of Horrors") :We first witnessed Paige use this ability in "Charmed Noir." While Patra had stolen Paige's powers, she was able to send Billie Jenkins out of the house by orbing her, saying "porch!" ("Repo Manor") Image:Paige orbs Darcy home 1.jpg|Paige raises her hand, "Home!" Image:Paige orbs Darcy home 2.jpg|Darcy is orbed out of the Underworld Image:Paige orbs Darcy home 3.jpg|And into the Manor, where she arrives in the attic Image:Paige orbs Darcy home 4.jpg|...to a rough landing, but intact link title Category:Powers